Gohan Goes to Hogwarts
by Vegito1089
Summary: What happens when Gohan finds out that he had Magic blood in him? Hp Dbz!
1. The Half breed meets Half breed

Story Line  
Harry potter, takes place during Chamber of secrets  
Dragonball Z, After the defeat of Cell  
Notes, for you people who watch the Dub Dbz, Son is Goku's last name

Son Gohan stared at the clouds passing overhead, watching their swirling movements ever so carefully. This was the first nice day they've had all week. For the past few days, it had done nothing but rain and thunder and Gohan was glad a little sunshine was getting through. All the rain made him gloomy.

Of course, he had other reasons for being gloomy as well. One's father does not die a horrible death without one feeling sad and depressed about it, after all. The weather was probably just there to make him feel worse about the whole situation anyway. His mother hadn't enjoyed the rain either, saying that it caused her to become sick and depressed. Gohan hadn't doubted the sick part; his mother had been throwing up for the past few days, morning and night.

It had been only a few months since the dreadful day when the Cell Games had taken place. Cell was dead and the Earth was safe once more, but Son Goku had died during the process, leaving his family alone, and unsure of their future.

Yet, as May turned into a humid June and July into a wet and hazy August, Chi-Chi and Gohan pulled themselves together, with the help of their friends, and began to enjoy life again. Chi-Chi pushed Gohan to study, as he needed to get caught up, and he only willingly complied. It helped take his mind off of certain things

'I should be studying now,' Gohan thought, rolling over on his stomach to looking at his house in the distance. 'But Mom said she wanted me out of the house since that glass blew up at breakfast. She can never make up her mind.'

Strange things had been happening to Gohan in the last few months. (Stranger than normal, anyway) Whenever he got mad or just a bit angry, something would explode. This morning, he had heard about an attack over in Untited States somewhere; his anger began to flare at the ungrateful, evil people in the world, and then his glass of milk shattered, spilling the liquid all over the floor.

His mother blamed it on either his 'stupid, abnormal saiyan genes' or 'the damn sons of bitches that couldn't make a proper drinking glass even with the instruction manual sitting right out in front of them' and then properly kicked him out of the house for the rest of the day. (Had he mentioned how moody Chi-Chi had been lately? It was probably something to do with the sickness she had.)

Gohan, however, didn't know what to blame it on. He knew it wasn't his super saiyan strength or anything saiyan related, because he hadn't held any of the objects that shattered or blew up. He had just looked at them when he was angry. He wasn't using the glass company as a scapegoat and he defiantly knew that he wasn't experiencing puberty. So what was causing it?

Besides accidentally causing things to blow up, Gohan realized he was doing other strange things without actually knowing he could do them. For instance, a school book he particularly hated had thrown itself out the window when he was reaching for a pencil to write with in his bag; when he was upset one night, the furniture had mysteriously rearranged itself when he was asleep (he refused to believe he was sleepwalking).

"What's wrong with me?" Gohan muttered out loud, exhaling loudly as he rolled back onto his back.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Mr. Son. Those are simply a new abilities you're attaining."

Gohan sat up in surprise and instantly saw where the new voice had come from. Standing in front of him, just a few feet away was a strange man. He was tall, thin, and Gohan could tell that he was old by the long silver beard he was sporting on his chin. He was wearing long robes (robes!) of midnight blue that set of his blue eyes quite nicely from behind his half-moon glasses. Gohan was instantly wary, not because of his strange outfit-for he had seen weirder-but because the man had appeared so suddenly that Gohan hadn't even sensed him.

"…Who are you…?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the man greeted, his eyes twinkling. "And are you Mr. Son Gohan of the Bedroom on The Left in 439 East Mountain District, Mount Pouz?"

"How'd you know that?" Gohan replied, getting to his feet to look the man in the eye. "Have you been spying on me?"

"I've been observing you for the past few months after there was some unusual activity occurring in your home. I believe you might know what I'm talking about."

"The exploding glasses?" Gohan questioned, his eyes widening. "Listen, if you're from the government, I didn't mean to do it, honest! It was all purely accidental! My Mom can testify, I swear-"

"No, Mr. Son, I am not from the government, although I was asked to take the position of Minister some time ago." Dumbledore stated, a small smile flitting across his face. "I am the Headmaster of a school. A school for magic, to be precise."

"A school of…magic?" Gohan gaped and his first thought was that this man was probably an escapee from a mental hospital. "How can that be? Magic isn't real…"

Gohan trailed off, suddenly unsure. Many times in his life he had said something wasn't real, only to be proven wrong the very next second. A very long time ago, he had believed aliens weren't real, and then came his Uncle Raditz and Vegeta and Frieza…

Gohan slowly sat down on the grass again, pondering over his first answer. When Dumbledore didn't say anything and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, Gohan finally and quietly asked;

"So you're saying that all that strange stuff that's been happening is…magic and that I'm causing it? Would that make me a wizard then…?"

"A wizard in training to be exact." Dumbledore responded. "All those occurrences at your house have been because of your unrestrained magical abilities. They come out when young wizards, like you, get confused, scared, angry, or even sometimes very happy. Untrained magic responds to the strength of the emotion of that the witch or wizard is feeling at the moment. For instance, this morning in your kitchen, your magic reacted when you got mad-"

"And the glass exploded," Gohan said, understanding very slowly.

"Exactly. You, Mr. Son, have extraordinary magical talent far beyond what I would have expected from someone of your age. I imagine that it may come from your non-human side or some other vastly complex reason." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He watched as Gohan's eyebrows rose in surprise at the mention of 'non-human'. "I have been watching you and your family for a very long time, Mr. Son. I've just been paying a bit more attention in these past few months than before. I know all about your travels, previous training, and your saiyan side."

"And that doesn't freak you out in the slightest?"

"My dear boy, I have seen many, many things in my life. While your life may be a bit strange, I assure you that many others lives in the wizarding world are even stranger."

"Wizarding world? Do you mean there's a whole wizard civilization out there?" Gohan whispered excitedly.

"Yes. We've been having the most difficult time trying to hide it from suspicious Muggles. Most of the normal ones don't even try to find out about us, bless their souls." Seeing Gohan's confusion, he continued. "Muggle is the term we use in reference to non-magic people."

"So if I'm a wizard, how did I get my wizarding genes? My parents are…um…Muggles, I guess. Wouldn't that gene have to be hereditary for me to inherit it?" Gohan asked, his brows furrowing. "I don't think anyone-that I know of, at least-in my family is magical."

"You're what we call a Muggle-born wizard. Muggle-borns who can do magic, usually come from a long line of Muggles, the exact opposite of a Wizard-born child who simply cannot do magic at all." Dumbledore said logically. "Every person has some sort of magic in them, sometimes very deep down inside. It just depends on how strong it is, to classify whether your wizarding material and if you can attend a magical school, which is the very reason I'm here today." Dumbledore reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out an envelope addressed in green ink. "This is for you, Mr. Son."

Gohan reached out gradually and took the envelope from Dumbledore's hand. He noticed the address was the same as how Dumbledore had first addressed him. He turned the envelope over, split it open, and pulled out the letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Gohan stared long and hard at the contents of the letter for a few moments before he looked up at Dumbledore with excitement shinning on his face. He hesitated a moment before asking, "You want…me to come to your school? To learn to become a real wizard?"

"The staff and I would be most pleased if you'd like to become one of our students, but the choice is yours. We can't make you come, if you don't want to." Dumbledore answered politely.

"Of course I want to come! This is the learning chance of a lifetime! Me, a wizard! Wait until Mom…hears…" Gohan finished uncertainly. He looked behind him at the small cottage in the distance.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Son?"

"Well, yes…" Gohan took a deep breath. "My Dad died a few months ago and I don't think my Mom could bear to part with me so soon after. I'm all she has left. And she'll probably think this is all a scam or something-"

"I spoke with your mother before I came to visit you, Mr. Son," Dumbledore clarified, looking Gohan straight in the eye.

"You did…? W-What'd she say?" Gohan whispered, holding his breath.

"She said that you may attend Hogwarts, as long as you came home on the holidays, and sent her letters very often."

"Really…? I can go?" Gohan asked and Dumbledore nodded in complete confirmation. "YAHOO! I'm gonna be a wizard!"

Dumbledore watched, delighted, as Gohan threw his arms up in the air, leapt to his feet, and did a small dance around the yard. Not wanting to spoil the moment, Dumbledore waited until Gohan finished to speak again.

"You do know that you're going to have to control your Super Saiyan strength around your peers. I think it would frighten them very much if they find out that you can fly without a broomstick or blow up objects without a wand. While on Hogwarts grounds, you must not use your powers, understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try very hard to keep them under control." Gohan vowed a grin still plastered on his face.

Dumbledore then clapping his hands together. "Hogwarts' Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, will come tomorrow and take you to London to buy your school things at Diagon Alley. As the letter states, term begins September 1st and you're to catch the 11 o'clock train at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 and ¾. I've explained to your mother everything you'll need to know in order to get to the station and onto the Hogwarts Express, so I hope that you won't have any troubles in your journey. Now," Dumbledore observed Gohan from over his half-moon spectacles. "do you have any other questions for me, Mr. Son?"

After a moment of consideration, he said, "Thank you, sir, for coming all the way out here just to tell me that I was accepted into your school. Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Son. And if I do say so myself, I think you're going to make a fine addition to Hogwarts this year. Ja ne!" Dumbledore replied, smiling. He gave Gohan a small wave before disappearing with an almost inaudible pop.

Gohan stared at the spot where Dumbledore had disappeared from before glancing back at his acceptance letter. He began to walk towards the house, rereading the letter the whole way with a large grin on his features.

When he walked into the front door, he found his mother waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on her face. His grin faded away almost immediately and a minute of silence passed between them before Chi-Chi sighed and said, "Well, this certainly isn't the kind of schooling I wanted for you, but if it will control that magic of yours and make you happy…You'd better study hard Gohan, or I'll come and pull you out of that school myself."

"Thanks, Mom," Gohan replied softly. "I know it must be hard for you to let me go so soon, but I promise I'll write and send you gifts and pictures and everything!"

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi whispered, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around her son in a tight hug. "Out of all the things I could've hoped for you to be, a wizard was the one thing I wasn't expecting! That and a half-alien, of course, but still! A real wizard!"

"You're proud then? You don't think it's weird at all…?" Gohan asked, pulling away from his mother's embrace to look her in the eye.

"A little bit," Chi-Chi said truthfully, a smile on her face. "It'll take some getting used to, like everything else that's happened to this family, but I'll manage. I'm sure once you get there, you'll be one of the best wizards Hogwarts has ever seen pass through it halls! I know you will Gohan!"

"Are you sure you need to go, Mom?" Gohan asked as he watched his mother slip on a jacket from his position on the stairs. During breakfast that morning-through mouthfuls of chocolate covered pickles-Chi-Chi had announced that Bulma was coming over to take her to the doctor around noon and that she wouldn't be back until dark. While Gohan thought it best for his mother to find out what was wrong with her, he was slightly nervous about meeting Hagrid without her around. "It could just be food poisoning or something. You have been eating a lot of strange things lately."

"I would feel a lot better, Gohan, if I knew what was wrong with me, instead of guessing," Chi-Chi replied, casting a glance at her son. "I have a pretty good idea of what it might be, but I'd rather let a professional take a look incase I'm wrong."

"You have a point, but I'd feel more comfortable with you around when this Hagrid fellow arrives." Gohan said as his mother picked up her purse. "Um…How are we going to afford my schooling for seven years, Mom? I know you explained to me how one zeni equals so many of the…wizard coins, but I don't think we'll have enough money for food, bills, and everything else after my third year of school starts. I've already done the math."

"I told Bulma you were going to a boarding school and she agreed to help support you. Lord knows that woman has enough money." Chi-Chi said, as she looked herself over in the mirror. "And with you gone for most of the year, I was thinking about getting a job in town. After I'm over my sickness, of course."

"That's a good idea," Gohan said and after a moment of hesitation he continued, "Do you think I could buy some other books that aren't on the booklist? There's a lot of them, especially by this Gilderoy Lockhart fellow, but I don't think One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi will tell me what I want to know about the wizarding world."

"I suppose, but only a few Gohan," A car horn sounded outside the Son home and Chi-Chi went on quickly. "There's Bulma! Now, you be good for Hagrid and make sure he has you back in time for supper!"

"Yes, Mom," Gohan sighed. Chi-Chi kissed him lightly on the cheek before she rushed out the door to where Bulma was waiting.

Gohan slowly got up and walked down to the landing. Hagrid wasn't due for at least two more hours Gohan deduced as he glanced at the clock in the hallway (it was only twelve thirty after all) so that'd give him time to eat lunch and read a book.

But Gohan realized, after an hour of waiting, that he didn't want to read or eat, which was a big first. He wanted Hagrid to come already! He was itching to have his first experience in the wizarding world and the suspense was killing him! Hopefully, this would be a good experience; most of his first experience weren't very pleasant or worth remembering.

Putting his book down, Gohan walked over to the sink and began to fill up his glass of water. Suddenly, someone knocked. It wasn't a soft, little knock but a knock that shook the house to the core and resounded throughout. It surprised Gohan so much that he spilled his glass of water down the front of his shirt.

Dropping the glass in the sink, Gohan ran to the front door, and threw it open to find the biggest man he had ever seen in his life. He was at least three feet taller than Piccolo, making Gohan feel even shorter than he already was. His feet were the size of baby dolphins and his hands were just a bit smaller and one of them was clutching a pink umbrella. His moleskin overcoat with all of it's pockets looked even stranger than Dumbledore's outfit yesterday and his beetle black eyes were twinkling at Gohan from behind his mess of hair.

It took Gohan a long time to find his voice again, "A-Are you…Hagrid…?"

"I jus' migh' be," the man replied and he bent down to Gohan's level to get a closer look at him. "Are yeh Son Gohan?"

"Um…Yes," Gohan replied, trying to keep the awe out of his voice. "Would you like to come inside…?"

"I'd jus' have time to talk to yer Mum. We've got a schedule to keep." Hagrid replied, standing up again.

"Oh…My Mom's not here right now. She left a few hours ago to go to the doctor. I think she's sick." Gohan explained, still staring at Hagrid with round eyes. "Should I go get my things then…?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll wait out here." Hagrid said, looking over the landscapes of the mountain terrain. "Very nice place yeh got here. Lots o' space and woods…Almos' reminds me o' Hogwarts."

Gohan nodded slightly at him, before slipping inside to turn off all the lights and grab his things. Within two minutes, he was back, shutting the door and locking it behind him. When he turned to face Hagrid, he found that the giant man was looking through his pockets for something of obvious importance.

"Excuse me, Hagrid? How exactly did you get to my house and how are we going to get to London from here?" Gohan asked curiously. The thought of how Dumbledore and now Hagrid could sneak up on him like they had spooked Gohan. He didn't think he was getting that lax in his training!

"I used a Portkey an' now I'm tryin' to find it again," Hagrid replied, still digging through his overly large pockets.

"A…Portkey? What's that?" Gohan asked again, his interest sparking.

"It's a device we wizard's use ter get from place ter place without them Muggles noticin'. Portkeys are designed ter take a person at a designated time ter the place they want to go." Hagrid explained. "Some, like the one I got, don' have a time cast into 'em, so yeh can go back an' forth with it any time yeh want to."

"Interesting…Where does our Portkey end up at?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. It's the pub that serves as the entrance ter Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied as he pulled out a sardine can from his upper breast pocket. "Here it is!"

Gohan stared at the can, then at Hagrid, and then back at the can again.

"That's a Portkey?" Gohan asked, disbelief audible in his voice. "I thought it be a bit more…extravagant than that."

"Mos' Portkeys aren't what yeh'd think they'd be. Gotta keep the Muggles from finding them when we lay 'em out halfway cross the country. Don't think they'd go fer a piece o' trash, do you?" Hagrid said amused.

"Well…no," Gohan responded. "So what do I do?"

"Jus' take hold of it," Hagrid said, holding out the tin can to Gohan. "Once yeh have a good grip on it, it'll activate, and we'll be on our way. Make sure yeh hold on tight. Don' wanna lose yeh, now do I?"

"I guess not," Gohan mumbled. He reached out and grasped the opening of the can tightly.

After just a few seconds of nothing, Gohan unexpectedly felt a tug from behind his navel, his feet left the ground, and the Portkey pulled him ahead in a howl of wind and churning colors. Then, almost as suddenly as it had started, Gohan's feet were back on the ground and he was trying-not very successfully either-to regain his balance.

"Whoa…" Gohan gasped, regaining his breath. Had it not been for the fact that a Portkey was almost exactly like Goku's Instant Transmission, Gohan probably would have thrown up. "That was incredible!"

"Yeh think so? I don' prefer Portkeys meself. Bes' to stick to Apparatin' an' broomsticks, that's fer sure." Hagrid replied, looking quite queasy. He led Gohan away from the corner of the pub and waved to the bartender as they passed. "Portkeys remind me too much o' those damn Gringotts carts."

"Gringotts?" Gohan asked, unsure if this was a new, wizard vocabulary word he should learn.

"Ah, the wizard bank. Speakin' o' which, we gotta go there firs' to exchange that load of Muggle money of yers for our money. Suppose yer Mum explained that already, did she?" Hagrid asked as they stepped out into the tiny courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, she did," Gohan said in an offhanded way as he looked around the courtyard. Was this Diagon Alley? "Where's the Alley at, Hagrid?"

"Here's another one of our tricks, Gohan," Hagrid said knowledgably as he took out his pink umbrella. "Watch closely now."

And Gohan did watch closely as Hagrid's umbrella tip when three up, two over on the wall and then tapped the brick three times. Hagrid removed the umbrella tip and Gohan's eyes widened as the brick began to wiggle, almost like it was alive. Soon, the many of the bricks surrounding the first one were wiggling out of the way and forming a gateway into the once stonewall.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Gohan," Hagrid said importantly and he obviously noticed Gohan's jaw on the ground for he continued, "Didn' think there'd be magic in London, did ya?"


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

"MOM!" Gohan cried, bursting through the door of his house, packages swinging wildly on his arms and his new owl hooting in a shrill protest. "I have so much to tell you!"  
"I'm in the kitchen, Gohan!"

Gohan was careful to drop all his things as carefully as he could (setting his owl on the end table), before running towards the kitchen. His afternoon in Diagon Alley had been simply amazing! He never knew he could find out about so many strange or new things in a day! Hagrid had explained so many new concepts to him, like the school Houses, a quick definition of Quidditch, and something about the defeat of a person named You-Know-Who (but Gohan didn't know who) by a boy named Harry Potter, who Gohan had the chance of meeting when Hagrid had come back from Knockturn Alley.

He had also met a second year girl named Hermione Granger-who had enjoyed showing him around Diagon Alley and answering his many questions-and the Weasley family whom he had liked very much. The older twins-Fred and George-had decided 'to take him under their wings and put his powers to good use at Hogwarts' after he had caught a falling bookcase in Flourish and Blots. He hadn't met the two other boys, Ron and Percy, but Ginny and he had become fast friends, probably because they were both going to become first years.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened to me to day! Diagon Alley was the best!" Gohan exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to find his mother waiting for him at the stove.

"That's wonderful dear!" Chi-Chi replied, obviously very happy about something other than Gohan's day. "And you know what else is so wonderful?"

"Um…Your doctor's visit went well?"

"Even better than that!" Chi-Chi sighed. She patted her stomach lovingly and suddenly Gohan knew what was coming next. "I'm having a baby! You're going to be a big brother soon, Gohan!"

Gohan stared indignantly at all his friends who were all laughing quite hard about something obviously entertaining that had been said earlier. Almost all of the Z warriors had all gathered at Goku's house to celebrate the news that Chi-Chi was pregnant a week after she had found out. The party had gone well; until Bulma had to ask the question Gohan had been dreading she'd ask all night long:

"Gohan, what school are you going to exactly? Your mom only gave me the location, not the name."

That question had caused outbursts from the others who wanted to know why in the world Gohan hadn't told them he was going to a private school in London. (Vegeta was the only one who wanted to know why he was wasting his time going to school when he could be training) Gohan had avoided answering their questions for as long as he could-even going as far as to lock himself into the bathroom-but eventually the truth had to come out, and his friends had reacted the way he knew they were going to.

They laughed and they kept on laughing for ten minutes straight. Krillen had turned blue from the lack of oxygen; Yamcha and Master Roshi were rolling on the floor; Bulma had tears rolling down her face; (Baby Trunks was laughing too, but obviously because he saw everyone else doing it) and even Vegeta and Piccolo had cracked small smiles.

"But it's true!" Gohan cried, cutting off their laughter and getting their attention once again. "I am going to a school for wizards!"

"Gohan, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all week!" Krillen said, finally controlling himself to get a sentence or two out. "You can't be a wizard!"

"Why not!"

"Because magic isn't real," Bulma replied in a sensible tone. "Wizards and witches are just from fairy tales. You can't possibly be going to a school for imaginary beings, can you?"

"But magic is real! And I saw bunches of real wizards with my own eyes!" Gohan said, trying to convince them. "Why do you think this is harder to believe than my Dad being an alien!"

"We have proof of that," Bulma said, glancing at Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. "A lot of proof."

Oh, of all the things good and holy…

Gohan felt like tearing his hair out of his head. Why must his friends be so difficult to convince! They'd believe that an evil alien psychopath was going to destroy the Earth, but they couldn't believe in such a simple thing like magic!

"You want proof then? Fine!" Gohan said, standing up and marching up stairs to his room, the others watching in surprise.

After a moment to make sure Gohan was well out of earshot, the warriors rounded on Chi-Chi who had been sitting-quite surprisingly-quietly through the whole matter, sipping her tea.

"And you actually believe this too, Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked, barely able to keep the amazement out of his voice. "I thought for sure you'd put a stop to this madness!"

"Gohan's telling the truth," Chi-Chi said, putting her cup down. "I wouldn't believe it myself, if Professor Dumbledore hadn't come talk to me first. He's a good man and Hogwarts sounds like an absolutely fabulous place to learn!"

"Chi-Chi!" Krillen hissed, looking stricken. "For all you know, this is some type of scam! They always go after widows or people with unstable emotions!"

Chi-Chi frowned and shook her head. "I am not unstable and I know a liar when I see one! Professor Dumbledore is not lying about magic or the school!"

"How do you know tha-" Bulma was cut off when Gohan came back into the living room, heaving a heavy looking trunk behind him. He dropped the trunk on the floor in front of his friends, opened the lid, and pulled a big stack of books. He dropped the books on the coffee table, took out another box from the trunk, and then closed the lid.

"See?" he said, pointing to the books. "Those are all my course books. I have about five more in the trunk for my own personal reading." He then grabbed the top one, opened it to a page he had marked, and pulled out a stick from the other box.

"What is that, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, peering closely at the stick.

"It's my wand," Gohan replied proudly. "It's made of ebony, it's fifteen and a quarter inches long, and its core is a dragon heartstring. Mr. Ollivander said it's good for charms and curses."

"Oh god, they've got you sucked in real good," Bulma sighed, shaking her head in total disbelief.

"Um…You might want to back away," Gohan directed, looking at his wand and then back at the book. "I'm still practicing this one and sometimes my wand backfires. I have gotten the unlocking charm mastered, though!"

Most everyone did back away from the table, a few of the men grumbling under their breath and Bulma looking on with total skepticism.

Gohan cleared his throat and pointed the wand at the red roses that Chi-Chi had received. "Infucatus Viridis!"

Nothing happened to flowers and Gohan frowned, looking at his wand as though it had betrayed him. He was ready for his friends to start laughing again, but not ready for Bulma's shriek.

"EEK! I'M GREEN!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and staring at her hands that were now green along with the rest of her body.

Gohan stared sheepishly at his friends, all-except Piccolo-who were now colored green from the toes on up. He fought the urge to laugh out loud when he spotted Vegeta, who now looked remarkably like an asparagus.

"Sorry about that!" Gohan said over the confusion. "I only meant to turn the flowers green-"

"Son Gohan, you turn all of us back to normal right now!" Chi-Chi interrupted. She seemed more upset that she was green than happy that Gohan's magic had worked in some way or another.

"Yeah, turn us back! I can't go on my date looking like this!" Yamcha added. "She'll freak out!"

"This new coloration had better not affect my training, otherwise you are dead, Karrarot spawn," Vegeta threatened, glaring at Gohan.

"Um…" Gohan really didn't know how to break this to them. He had a feeling that they were going to be really angry after this announcement.

"Well? We're waiting!" Bulma said, tapping her foot on the floor and looking quite menacing.

"Um…The fact is…I don't know the counter curse to that spell. I haven't learned it yet." Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head in the typical Goku form.

"WHAT!" almost everyone in the room cried at once.

"You mean we're stuck like this forever!" Krillen gasped, looking ready to faint.

"No! Not forever!" Gohan said, shaking his head. "I'll learn the counter curse soon!"

"And if you don't?" Vegeta asked, cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

"The spell will wear off…eventually," Gohan said in a small voice.

Fortunately for the Z warriors, Gohan did learn the counter curse about three hours later, and turned everyone back to their original coloring. Needless to say, the Z warriors didn't need any more demonstrations of Gohan's magic and left to avoid being changed again.

Before she left, Bulma offered to give Chi-Chi and Gohan a ride to London seeing as though she had a meeting there on the same day Gohan had to catch the Hogwart's Express. Chi-Chi accepted the offer at once and she also brought the subject up of shopping for the new baby in London, which made both women squeal like young girls, much to the dislike of Gohan and Vegeta.

A week and three days after the party, Gohan's trunk was packed, his owl (whom he had decided to name Kinto, after the cloud) was in his cage, and he and his mother were at King Cross station, trying to find the platform.

"What number did you say it was, Mom?" Gohan asked, turning to look at his mother who was trailing behind him.

"Platform Nine and three quarters," Chi-Chi answered back, her voice rational. "You don't suppose one of the porters would know where it is, do you?"

"Not unless they were a wizard," Gohan stopped and looked at what number his was on. "Here's platform nine and platform ten is over there! Now what do we do?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Professor Dumbledore said that to get to the platform you had to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten-"

"What!" Gohan cried , "Run through the barrier! But…But that's dangerous!"

"You think running into a brick wall is more dangerous than going into outer space to fight a manic alien lizard!" Chi-Chi cried in exasperation as they walked over to the barrier.

"Not particularly," Gohan replied as he looked over the barrier. It seemed quite solid from this distance. "Should I go first?"

"I suppose so. If it ends up being solid it will hurt you less, after all."

"All right," Gohan gulped, as he pushed his cart towards the barrier. He started to pick up speed as he got closer and closed his eyes right before he hit it. He opened his eyes after he didn't feel any slight pain or hear any crashing noises and found that he was on an entirely different platform. He wheeled his trolley out of the way just as his mother came walking through the barrier, amazement set on her face as well.

"Platform nine and three quarters," Gohan read off one of the signs hanging above. "We did it, Mom!"

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and said, "Let's go find you a spot, Gohan. There's only ten minutes left until the train leaves."

As they waded through the crowd of students and parents, Gohan watched in amusement as his mother tried to comprehend all that was going on. Professor Dumbledore had only told her the basics of the wizarding world and this must have been a big surprise for her.

Gohan didn't recognize anyone in the crowd from Diagon Alley, but he figured he'd see them at Hogwarts or on the train at least. He and his mother walked to the end of the train and Gohan hoisted his things on board. He dragged his things into one of the compartments closest to the entrance and found it empty, except for another student, which he recognized as Hermione Granger.

She must have seen him as well because she called out, "Gohan! Hello!"

"Hello, Hermione," Gohan replied, "Do you mind if I share the compartment with you? Unless you're sharing it with someone else already."

"It's only Harry and Ron," Hermione said. "And I'm sure they won't mind an extra person in the compartment once they get here."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Gohan said, waving goodbye and walking back to where his mother was standing on the platform.

"You still have a few minutes before the train leaves, Gohan," Chi-Chi reminded, looking at her watch. "You should go get comfortable and find your friends."

"I can do that later," Gohan replied, hopping off the train to stand next to his mother. "…Well, this is it…I'm finally going."

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi sniffled, pulling her son into a tight hug. "You be a good boy at school, all right? I don't want to get any complaints about fights or your powers from the staff."

"I'll miss you, Mom. Take care of yourself and don't let the guys bug you about me going to Hogwarts."

"See you at Christmas, Gohan," Chi-Chi replied, pulling away from her son and patting him on the shoulder. "You're father would have been proud that you're going to school."

"You think so? I thought he wanted me to become a fighter?"

"He wanted both of those, but he'd be proud of you no matter what you did. You do know that, right?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling at her son.

"Yes, I know," Gohan replied, returning the smile. "I'll send you a letter along with Kinto when my first week's over and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"That's my boy. Now get back on the train." Chi-Chi said, lightly shoving Gohan backs towards his compartment. "I'll wait until you're on your way before I leave."

"You sure you're not going to come running after the train screaming for me to get off it and come back home with you?" Gohan asked, grinning at his mother, who shook her head in an amused way. "You know how to get back to the real world, right?"

"Of course! What do you take me for? I'm you're mother for crying out loud! Now go before I do change my mind!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Goodbye, Gohan!"

As it turned out, Ron and Harry never turned up on the train, to both Hermione's and Ginny's surprise. Ginny said that they had been behind her on the other platform and Hermione had voiced her concerns that the other two boys were avoiding her for some reason or other. Gohan was most concerned about the older boys whereabouts when he saw a flying, blue car outside of his window that matched Ginny's description of her family car. He didn't tell either the girls about it because he didn't want to scare them any more than they already were.

The train ride had been rather uneventful for most of the trip, that is, if you forget the visit Draco Malfoy and his crones paid to them. After he had insulted Harry and Ron, Hermione had told Draco to kindly 'eat dung' and to get out of their compartment or she will curse them. Crabbe and Goyle had cracked their knuckles at that threat-which reminded Gohan greatly of Vegeta in a dangerous mood-but didn't do anything after Hermione threatened to tell Professor McGonagall once she got to the castle.

When they had reached the station, Hermione bade Gohan and Ginny goodbye as they went off with Hagrid for their journey to Hogwarts across the lake. Gohan and Ginny were in the same boat along with two boys by the names of Derek Hince and Jeffery Baracles, who preferred to be called J.B. Gohan made friends with J.B. easily because they shared some of the same interests and it seemed in no time at all that he was standing before the rest of the school, awaiting to be sorted.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall called, holding out the Sorting Hat. "Avery, Joshua!"

Joshua Avery detached himself from the line of students and stepped forward. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it only took a few seconds before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

One of the four tables in the hall cheered as Joshua went to sit down with them. The next student up "Ayers, Lynette!" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Gohan?" J.B. asked, turning around to look at Gohan as "Bailey, Viv!" was called up. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw because that's where my Mum was."

"I don't really mind, as long it's not Slytherin," Gohan said, making a face of disgust.

J.B. nodded, but was called away to be sorted before he could ask another question. It took almost a minute for J.B. to be the first sorted into Gryffindor and then another student went up to the hat.

"What house do you want to be in, Ginny?" Gohan asked, turning around to look at his other friend.

"All of my brothers have been in Gryffindor and so have my parents. I really hope that's where the sorting hat will put me." Ginny replied, looking a little nervous. "I don't know what Mum and Dad would say if I didn't get sorted in there. Are you hoping for a specific house?"

"Not really. My Mom would probably want me to be in Ravenclaw since that where everyone smart is put. I don't know about my Dad…Maybe he'd like me in Hufflepuff, seeing as though that's where all the loyal people go and I'm pretty loyal..."

"Well I hope you'll be happy where ever the sorting hat puts you, Gohan," Ginny said, glancing up as "McDoug, Andrew!" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, hopefully," Gohan muttered, glancing around the Great Hall.

About five minutes later, Professor McGonagall finally called his name. Gohan stepped out of the small line and walked towards the stool. He sat on it and waited as McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds, Gohan heard a voice in the back of his head;

Well, well, now…Who have we got here? Son Gohan, eh?

'Um, yes…' Gohan replied, although it felt rather stupid to be talking back to a hat.  
Oh, it's not stupid, Mr. Son, and neither are you. You're very smart…Your mother's doing, I suppose? Well, Ravenclaw would be the place for that, but let me see…You have a load of loyalty and a more than healthy amount of courage. You're also very brave and not afraid to sacrifice anything for the well being of your family…Don't like evil very much either, do you?

'Not in the slightest,'Gohan clarified.

The only House that I find suitable for you is GRYFFINDOR!

Gohan heard the hat shout the last name to the whole hall. He took the hat off and walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table. He plopped down next to J.B. and shook hands with some of the older students.

"Well done, Gohan!" Fred Weasley exclaimed, patting him on the back. "We knew you had it in you!"

"Actually," George admitted under his breath. "we had all our fingers crossed under the table and brought one of our good luck charms with us. We thought for sure you'd be a Ravenclaw."

"Thanks…I guess…" Gohan replied as "Weasley, Ginny!" was called and sorted into Gryffindor. There was only one student left in line and he went to Slytherin after the Sorting Hat took a minute or two to decide. Professor McGonagall then took away the Sorting Hat and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, students, to another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes beaming at all the students in the hall. "I have a few start of the term notices for you that would be best for your well-being if you listened to them. Firstly, all students should take care to note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly how its name states; forbidden."

Gohan noticed that the Weasley twins grinned at each other when Dumbledore said that.

"Secondly, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has reminded me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors and that several new items have been placed on his list of forbidden objects in the castles.

"Thirdly, Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Those interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And fourthly, I would like to introduce to you, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart."

The blond haired man at the staff table stood up and smiled cheekily to the students. Gohan took notice that it was mostly girls who were clapping for him and that the Slytherin table wasn't clapping at all.

"Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called over the applause.

The feast had been amazing and everyone on the Gryffindor table had found it very surprising that Gohan could eat almost everything on the table and still be hungry for dessert.

Gohan had met the other students in his year from Gryffindor, besides J.B. and Ginny. There was Colin Creevy, who was from a Muggle family and he got on Gohan's nerves after only speaking to him for a few minutes. Abianne Maag was a half-blood like J.B. and came from a rich family, but she wasn't snooty about like Draco Malfoy was. Artemus Root was a pure blood and was very entertaining when it came to imitations of Gohan's eating habits. And then there was Clotee Harpern, who was also a pure blood, but she was very shy.

After dinner, Percy Weasley had lead them to Gryffindor tower and showed them where the common room was and their dormitories. Gohan, J.B., and Ginny hung around in the common room after the tour to talk and were interrupted when Harry and Ron finally came through the portrait hole amidst loud cheering and whooping from the older students. Gohan had caught the words 'flying car' and 'Whomping Willow' before he shuffled off the bed, knowing he'd probably hear more about it in the morning.

"What was all the cheering about last night for anyways?" Artemus asked, as he sat down for breakfast. "It woke me up."

"My brother Ron and Harry Potter flew a car into the Whomping Willow," Ginny groaned, face in her hands. "And Professor Dumbledore sent a letter to my Mum about it last night."

"The Whomping Willow! Are you serious!" Artemus replied, looking excited, until he saw the grave look on Ginny's face. "Oh dear…"

"What's so bad about that?" Gohan asked, as J.B. sat down next to him.

"Bad about what?" J.B. questioned. "Did I miss something?"

"Not yet, " Artemus said, as the morning post came with hundreds of owls.

Kinto landed by Gohan with nothing in his talons, but Gohan offered him something to eat anyway. He was about to pick up his fork and start on his pancakes when Seamus Finnigan called out to the rest of the Gryffindors, "Hey, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

Gohan looked up to Ron holding a red envelope with a look of utter terror on his face. Beside him, Harry looked puzzled and Neville was matching Ron's look.

"What's a Howler?" Gohan asked, looking for answers from Ginny, but he found her with her fingers stuffed in her ears and watching her brother open the red envelope.

Suddenly, the whole Hall was filled with Mrs. Weasley's voice, magically magnified so that it was even louder than normal. It was so loud that it made the plates and spoons rattle and probably shook dust of the ceiling. People from other houses were looking around, trying to find who had gotten the Howlers, but Ron had sunken so low in his chair that you could only see his forehead.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice had stopped and a silence fell over the hall as the Howler caught flame and burned into ashes. A few people laughed and eventually the chatter of the Great Hall started up again. Ron had resurfaced above the table and was trying to eat and Hermione had probably told him something along the lines of 'you deserved it' because he was scowling at her.

All Gohan knew after that incident was that Howlers were very bad and that he never, ever wanted his mother to find out about one.


End file.
